


Oz Big Bang 2013 Graphics for Akio4000's "The Good, the Bad and the Dead"

by NINdevotee (mytwinflame)



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytwinflame/pseuds/NINdevotee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See Akio4000's story for the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oz Big Bang 2013 Graphics for Akio4000's "The Good, the Bad and the Dead"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akio4000 (1000lux)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000lux/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Good, the Bad and the Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/999771) by [1000lux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000lux/pseuds/1000lux). 



> Because there were so many characters involved I ended up creating four graphics for Akio400's story--I wasn't sure I could fit them all on one graphic and have it make any sense or give any kind of coherent visual to the story. Though I wasn't able to include all the characters in the main graphics, aside from the border graphic, I chose to focus on the main characters or pairs.  
>  **Thanks to the following:**
> 
> Ozsaur for the concrit when I needed an objective point of view. Don't worry, you weren't overly harsh--it helped me to get some feedback.
> 
> DustandRoses for trying to help me out with some Dino caps, but unfortunately my pc just wasn't able to unzip the file you sent me. Thankfully I didn't put my Oz collection in storage, so I was able to get a few acceptable screencaps.
> 
> Trillingstar for pointing out the epi's Dino was in, so I could get some screencaps.
> 
> FanfromFla for creating/hosting the B/K bin and the mod(s) at The Great Big Oz Resource List--I nabbed a couple or so of the images from your sites.
> 
> Whoever put together the Sam and Dean side-by-side mugshots with the capped names. I cheated and used yours instead of putting together my own side-by-side.
> 
> *All other pix I got off the internet.

 

  


 


End file.
